The present inventive concept relates to a substrate for a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device including the substrate.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may present problems due to the smaller size and higher data speeds of electronic devices. Therefore, research is being conducted to shield EMI emitted from electronic devices.
After a semiconductor device (e.g., a semiconductor package) is mounted on a circuit board, an EMI shielding can that surrounds the semiconductor device may be installed on the circuit board. However, the height and width of the shielding can make it difficult to reduce the size of an electronic device in which the semiconductor device is installed.
In addition, if a plurality of semiconductor devices share one EMI shielding can, EMI may occur between package modules that share the same shielding can.